


【杰托/包托】SEDUCE

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU年上骨科pwp慎入





	【杰托/包托】SEDUCE

“Bye——”金发少年背着书包和朋友挥手道别，看着前方青年的背影时犹豫了三秒，还是快步上前跟上哥哥的步伐，“哥哥，我有点事想和你说。” 

“嗯？” 

“其实你不用来接我也可以的，”费尔南多喉咙动了动，有点紧张地开口：“我已经长大了。” 

杰拉德闻言看了自己的弟弟一眼，问：“是有人说什么了吗？” 

“不是。”费尔南多摇摇头。

没有人说什么，甚至他的同学们都很羡慕他，他的同桌对他说大家都很想要一个杰拉德这样的哥哥，成熟稳重还不会嫌弃比自己小六岁的弟弟太幼稚，每天放学都来接他。费尔南多有时也不得不承认杰拉德这样的哥哥的确很好，只是…… 

“那为什么？给我一个理由。”杰拉德蓝色的眼睛平静里带着一丝探究，他注视着费尔南多，好像真的非常想要知道答案一样。 

“没，没什么。”最后费尔南多低下头，什么也没说，他颊上的几点雀斑在夕阳的余晖下反射细碎的光芒，像是没能拭干的眼泪或者剧烈运动后沁出的汗水。

杰拉德也没有再追问，伸手摸了摸弟弟柔软的金发，放下的时候指尖不经意划过男孩儿脖子后面那一小片儿裸露在外的光洁皮肤，费尔南多下意识捏紧了书包带子，听见杰拉德问他：“晚上想吃什么？” 

青年手指的温度还留在后颈上，费尔南多没有抬头看杰拉德，“都可以。” 

吃完饭照旧是学习时间，费尔南多摊着练习册发呆，手肘抵在桌上总觉得有些不自在，好像那天腰抵着的也是这个位置，硌得真的有点疼......

不能再想这些了，他深呼一口气，揉揉脸准备开始写作业，杰拉德恰巧端着牛奶推门进来。

“在学习吗？” 

他进这间房费尔南多就觉得别扭，反问道：“不然呢？” 

杰拉德习惯于弟弟的语气，问：“有没有什么不会的？” 

“不会也不用你教。” 

杰拉德已经两手撑着桌子俯身看费尔南多空着的习题，青年的体温隔着一点间隙源源不断地传递到费尔南多的背上，费尔南多觉得自己汗毛都竖起来了，杰拉德灼热的呼吸伴随着话语落在他耳畔：“你不会的好像太多了一点儿？” 

不过就三道，怎么算得上很多？费尔南多反驳：“只是空着好玩而已，等下就会写的。” 

“哦，”不太在意弟弟孩子气的回答，杰拉德的视线落在费尔南多裸露的后颈上，“这里怎么红了？” 

“哪里？” 

略带薄茧的指尖落在一抹浅淡的红痕上，“这里。” 

这个位置......费尔南多思考一秒接着恼羞成怒，“还不是你！” 

“我怎么？”杰拉德低下头，嘴唇贴在那个吻痕上，“这样吗？” 

费尔南多恨不得回头给他来一下，每次都是这样，上次也是，讲题讲到一半就硬是被抱到他怀里，双腿分开跨坐在他身上，那玩意儿在自己体内横冲直撞毫不收敛。练习册上的解题过程只写了一半，黑色水笔就被随意的撂在一边，笔帽都没盖上，然而它的主人却无暇顾及，只能听到哥哥在耳边的低语。 

“那条辅助线是这么连的。” 

杰拉德一手把住弟弟手腕，另一手用力揉捻着弟弟早已挺立的乳头，手指伸进口中蘸了少许唾液，将粉嫩两点连成一条直线，在费尔南多胸前留下一道透明的水泽。 

“这样。” 

“还有这样。” 

手指下移，自少年精瘦的腹肌中间那条明显的沟壑一路向下，攀上挺立的欲望，在马眼处轻轻刮蹭。 

“……啊………别……别这样……” 

平时稳重可靠的哥哥一本正经的吐出挑战理性的色情话语，费尔南多的耳尖忍不住蒙上一层羞赧之意。 

“什么这样？我只是在给你讲题而已。” 

杰拉德的语气好像一点都不知道现在在发生着些什么，身下顶弄的力度却毫不减轻，一下一下直捣最深处，费尔南多的身体随着他的动作上下起伏，连脚趾都忍不住因快感而蜷缩。 

“哈啊………我………我作业还没写完呢………” 

费尔南多死命保住最后一丝理智，在铺天盖地的欲望涌来之下苦苦挣扎。白皙胸膛因为太过激烈的情事沁出细密的汗珠，杰拉德怜爱地舔去弟弟的汗水。 

“所以现在哥哥不是正在教你吗？” 

每说一个字，在费尔南多体内肆虐的凶器冲撞的力度就更重一分，顶得他几乎说不出话来，不敢发出呻吟，只得无力的伏在杰拉德肩颈间低低喘息。 

“生物作业也没做吧？这类科目还是实践一下比较有记忆点。” 

“尤其是用自己当例子。” 

“多久会射精，前列腺在哪里，高潮时候会发出怎样的呻吟，” 

“要试一试吗？” 

明明是问句却并没有等费尔南多回答的意思，赤裸的背部抵在坚硬冰冷的桌沿上，费尔南多却感觉不到丝毫的凉意，脑子里只有被反复贯穿所带来的强烈快感，整个人都挂在杰拉德身上承受着他猛烈的撞击，如同一片枯叶飘零在秋风里。 

“南多，”青年体力好得不像话，折腾了半天也没有射的意思，“做点什么吧，不然你今夜都写不成作业了。” 

“实在是太可爱了，怎么做都做不够。” 

最后一句好像是无心之语，却偏偏要附在费尔南多的耳边说，少年攀附在哥哥肩颈上的手臂忍不住一紧，杰拉德笑了笑：“所以是打算勒死我解决问题吗？” 

明明没用什么力气......费尔南多气不过，试探着动了动腰，这个体位本来就很深，稍微动一动就能产生强烈的快感，杰拉德扶住他的腰，有意识地引导他前后摆动。才获得一点主导权的费尔南多重新被掌控，膝盖在椅子上磨蹭得微微发红，只能勾着杰拉德的脖子跟着他的节奏前前后后。青年耸弄的动作逐渐激烈，现在已经不是他在套弄，而是杰拉德握着他的腰，将他的身体抬高放下，前后抽动。

他每抬臀一次，杰拉德就会随之挺腰耸动，一次又一次撞击在敏感点上，将那深处的腺体撞击得愈发柔软。他感觉自己仿佛漂浮在云端，每一个毛孔都在颤栗，抽离感越来越明显，他要用尽全部力气才能留住少得可怜的理性。 

而倘若从椅背后来看，两个人好像只是在椅子上互相拥抱，只是少年的校服衬衫被汗水浸湿一小片，连带着额前的金发也湿成几绺，脸颊上烧起旖旎的薄红，从扶手与坐垫的间隙中依稀可以看见少年被磨红的的膝盖和白皙的腿根，不断地被青年的深色衣角温柔地吞没。杰拉德的声线像夜深人静时的lullaby，内容却让人脸红到无法安眠：“这算是无师自通吗？” 

“杰拉德！” 

即使发脾气也只会大声地叫哥哥的名字，对杰拉德来说毫无威慑力，大概算得上是另类的撒娇。从上次的情事中回过神来，他听见弟弟的抗议：“杰拉德！今天真的不用你教我写作业！” 

“那就不写作业，做点儿别的？”将椅子向外旋转一点，半蹲在费尔南多身前，杰拉德的蓝色眼睛在灯光下折射出迷人且深邃的光泽，费尔南多咽了咽口水：“做什么？” 

“做爱。” 

金发少年惊到一下子从椅子上站起来，慌乱地找借口：“我明天还要上学！” 

杰拉德笑了一下，起身看着弟弟：“我想你大概忘了明天是周六。” 

Oh God. 费尔南多懊恼地叹了口气，应该想个别的理由的，哥哥也不会在工作日主动提出来要做，做之前也会征求他的意见。其实说起来他倒不是真的很抗拒这件事情，只是总会有点害怕，比起不信任杰拉德来说更接近不安，像是第一次触及未知的领域，想要探索却又下意识回避，容易解释却难以启齿。 

同时也甜蜜无比。金发少年被哥哥扣住后脑勺展开绵长的亲吻，青年亲吻他的额头，鼻尖，脸颊上的小小雀斑，捧住他脸庞的瞬间像是拥有了世上最稀有的珍宝，于是费尔南多也轻轻回一个浅尝辄止的吻。

他们太过熟悉彼此了。

嘴唇分开的片刻杰拉德双手把身上的T恤脱掉扔到一边，然后再度吻上去，捞着费尔南多一步步往后退，直至倒在床上。他翻身将弟弟压在身下，轻柔的亲吻落在优美的脖颈曲线，淡青色血管被舔舐传来令人战栗的奇妙快感，锁骨处白皙皮肤印下湿润豔红的吻痕。手向下来回摩挲费尔南多瘦削的腰线，灵活地解开皮带，探入内裤握住隐隐有抬头趋势的性器。

少年下意识瑟缩一下，于是杰拉德抬头安抚性地吻吻他唇角：“不要怕。” 

他亲的很温柔，好像要把所有都给他一样，费尔南多奇异地真的变得放心。杰拉德亲吻他的耳廓，在他的颈侧舔咬留下浅粉的痕迹，灼热气息几乎要把他融化成一团沸腾的奶油。他仰起脖子，轻轻叫一句：“哥哥。” 

杰拉德看着自己的弟弟，他具有少年所该具有的所有青涩的美，刚刚度过青春期，纤细的骨骼上均匀包裹薄薄一层肌肉，皮肤光洁细润，少有色素沉积后形成的斑块痣点。而此刻他有些羞耻却毫无隐瞒地向杰拉德展示一切。他像是希腊神话中的美少年，却绝不顾影自怜，而是将这种美丽展示给能够看到的人，他应当被供奉。 

此刻能做的最好的事情只有接吻。杰拉德含住费尔南多的唇瓣，舌尖不断舔过他的嘴唇，吮吸，辗转，深入，将费尔南多的喘息尽数堵在喉咙里。费尔南多舌根都被他吮得发麻，大脑晕晕沉沉的沉溺在快感之中，下意识地回应着。

两人短暂分开时拉出细细长长的银丝，毫无喘息的机会，费尔南多再次被哥哥吻住。分明只是唇与唇之间简单的碰触，可握着自己那东西不断活动的手指，因为情欲而升高的体温，和另一只不知何时与自己十指相握的手，都让费尔南多忍不住地战栗。 

“哥哥，”少年用力地抱住杰拉德的肩膀，他的声音如同梦呓：“哥哥。” 

扩张做得足够充分，因此当杰拉德进入的时候费尔南多并没有太难受，只是抓着床单懊恼于趴在床上撅着屁股被为所欲为的糟糕姿态，脸颊上的温度迅速上升，为了掩饰羞怯只能装作不耐的催促：“能不能快一点？”

杰拉德对弟弟的小脾气习以为常，他摩挲少年腰侧光洁的皮肤，低头看着费尔南多。费尔南多赤裸的脊背上肌理匀称，弯曲绷出漂亮的弧线，金发乖顺地贴附在柔软颈间，手指紧攥着亚麻床单，骨节处是活泛通透的淡红色，是最诱人的颜色。 

“那就快一点。”他握住弟弟精瘦的腰，感受到手掌下柔软的肌肤和清晰的温度，大力顶撞起来。坚硬性器摩擦敏感的内壁，每一次进入都带来摧枯拉朽般的无尽快感，被填满的感觉让费尔南多颤栗不已，身体弯曲成柔软的弧度接纳着哥哥的掠夺，温暖的内壁包裹杰拉德的性器，不可思议地容纳了整根进去，甚至还想要更多，屁股诚实地向前拱起。杰拉德揉捏着他的臀瓣，性器左冲右撞，有意无意地顶到深处。 

“………唔……！………” 

费尔南多猛地弓起腰，脚趾蜷缩成一团，脖子向后露出脆弱易折的优美曲线。知道是找对了，杰拉德如弟弟所愿，大力进攻那一点，粗硬的性器抽插得又急又快，捣弄着敏感的肠壁和前列腺，被潮水般涌来的快感淹没，费尔南多只得低低地喘息。 

“啊………唔……别……别再弄那儿了………” 

腰心酥麻得不像话，腿也完全软掉，快感一波接一波让费尔南多觉得自己快被冲溃，泪水不受控制的从眼角淌出，杰拉德有些怜惜的吻去，动作却并未放慢。 

“南多，再等一下下，一会儿就好。” 

太快了，费尔南多觉得自己好像漂浮在云端，其他一切都不存在，唯有身体里的那根横冲直撞的东西证明着自己的真实性。杰拉德放在自己腰上的手正在微微出汗，心脏跳动的节奏，血液循环的速度和呼吸的频率都与他相同，仿佛是自宇宙诞生那日开始越过无尽世纪，血脉指引下走到一起的命中注定。

杰拉德弓了身子狠命地冲刺起来，一下又一下，每一次几乎都顶到了最深处，刺激得费尔南多只能张口大口大口的喘息。杰拉德紧抓住弟弟的腰，有力的十指不断地往下箍。坚硬的性器在费尔南多体内疯狂地抽插，节奏快得少年几乎失去神志。哥哥炙热的呼吸就在耳边，下体一刻不停地抽动，终于一道急促的暗流顺着两人结合处深深地冲激进费尔南多的体内。

浓稠的精液射入费尔南多体内的那一刻少年颤了一下，大张的双腿也一起跟着颤抖，乳白的精液缓缓从因为操弄变得红肿的穴口沿着腿根淌下，混合着透明的肠液在亚麻的床单上汇成一小滩。杰拉德柔软的吻落在弟弟的发顶：“舒服吗？” 

他就总喜欢问这种无聊的话，费尔南多把脸埋到床单里懒得理他，杰拉德不以为意，趴在他旁边哄他：“我抱你去清理一下？留在里面会发烧的。” 

进了浴室不做点什么就能出来的可能性不大，实在是有些精疲力尽，费尔南多只能不放心地问：“只是清理？” 

“只是清理。”

浴室里水雾弥漫，好像在费尔南多的眼睛里也蒙上一层水汽，浴缸里的少年红着眼角坐在哥哥怀里边起起伏伏边咬牙切齿：“只是清理？” 

“我可没说用什么清理。”


End file.
